Many structures are built using concrete, including, for instance, buildings, parking structures, apartments, condominiums, hotels, mixed-use buildings, casinos, hospitals, medical buildings, government buildings, research/academic institutions, industrial buildings, malls, bridges, pavement, tanks, reservoirs, silos, foundations, sports courts, and other structures.
Pre-stressed concrete is structural concrete in which internal stresses are introduced to reduce potential tensile stresses in the concrete resulting from applied loads. This can be accomplished by two methods—post-tensioned pre-stressing and pre-tensioned pre-stressing. When post tensioning concrete, the pre-stressing assembly is tensioned after the concrete has attained a specified strength. The pre-stressing assembly, commonly known as a tendon, may include for example and without limitation, anchorages, one or more strands, and sheathes or ducts. The strand is tensioned between anchors which are embedded in the concrete once the concrete has hardened. The strand may be formed from a metal or composite or any suitable material exhibiting tensile strength which can be elongated, including, for example and without limitation, reinforcing steel, single wire cable, or multi-wire cable. The strand is typically fixedly coupled to a fixed anchorage positioned at one end of the tendon, the so-called “fixed end”, and is adapted to be stressed at the other anchor, the “stressing end” of the tendon. The strand is generally held to each anchor by one or more wedges. Typically, anchors include a tapered recess which, when the strand is placed under tension, causes the wedges to further engage the strand. Wedges are typically made of metal. Typically, wedges must be assembled to or threaded onto the end of the strand once the strand is in position in the concrete member. In the case of a bridge or other elevated structure, there is a risk of dropping wedges. Additionally, as strands may extend far from the end of the structure and bend due to gravity, the ability to thread the wedge onto the end of the strand is limited. Furthermore, misalignment between the wedges during installation may damage the strand or result in an insufficient anchor between strand and the anchor.